


Upsetting the Apple Cart

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me you’re not afraid that I’m not gonna come along and upset your neat little apple cart?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upsetting the Apple Cart

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/profile)[**callmeonetrack**](http://callmeonetrack.livejournal.com/) , who just had a birthday. Much thanks to [](http://rayruz.livejournal.com/profile)[**rayruz**](http://rayruz.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and [](http://eugis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eugis.livejournal.com/)**eugis** for the inspiring gifs during the home stretch!

She moves because there’s a sudden twist in her gut that has nothing to do with all the booze she’s sucked down tonight, and because Lee’s question makes her feel a little caged-in, despite the miles of uninterrupted terrain stretched out around them.

She can’t read him – or more accurately, she _can_ read him, and what she sees is dangerous, so she asks, “Where are we going with this, Lee?”

“Well, now, that's the question, isn't it-- where are we going? I mean, what if this-- this is it? The rest of your life, Kara. Is this how you want to spend it?”

She’s been asking herself the same thing.

“Is this who you want to spend it with?”

And there’s the million-cubit question.

She’s looking away, but can see him in her peripheral, and then he’s so close she can smell him: alcohol and soap and… Lee. Frakking bastard is choosing now to man-up? Now, when she’s mustering out and getting ready to settle into dirt-side life with Sam? Better late than never, she supposes, and it’s about frakkin’ time. But still, she’s Kara, and he’s Lee, and they’ve done this dance before, so she calls his bluff: “You got someone in mind, Lee?”

He steps closer and she’s suddenly aware of the way her pulse is pounding, the way his eyes are almost black in the moonlight, the way he keeps looking at her mouth. “Tell me you’re not afraid that I’m not gonna come along and upset your neat little apple cart?”

She’s wracking her brain for a retort, but she can feel his breath on her face, and the alcohol has made her dizzy, and she’s having trouble sucking in enough oxygen. He’s not backing down (finally, gods, _finally_ ), and she wonders where the hell _this_ Lee Adama has been all her life; she can’t look away. She wants to say _In your dreams, Apollo_ , and _No reason to fear that, from what I’ve seen_ , but they’re both hollow and wrong, and over all of it she hears herself: _It’s now or never, Kara._

“Maybe I want it upset.”

His face is blurring he’s so close now, and she looks at his mouth, his eyes, his mouth, his eyes, and then his lips are on hers and it’s nothing like the last time—not frantic or hot, but it’s good and it’s hungry, and her toes curl in her boots.

His palms cup her face and he pulls back, looking at her like she’s brighter than the stars, like she’s all he can see. There are so many reasons why this is wrong, she thinks, but so many more why it’s right, and maybe she’s done enough penance for Zak, maybe she’s blown enough cylons out of the sky, done enough for the fleet to earn herself a little reward. So she smiles, and he kisses her again, and again, and again.

Her hands are still fisted at her sides, so she unclenches them slowly and settles them on Lee’s hips. She tells herself her fingers aren’t trembling, not at all, as she hooks them in his belt loops and hangs on, tugs him closer. He makes this little sound – half surprise, half moan – and it zings straight through her to where she’s already wet.

One hand shifts to cup her neck, his mouth slanting against hers, tongue teasing against her lips, and she doesn’t hesitate to open for him. Gives as good as she gets, licks at his tongue with hers; he tastes like whiskey. His fingers are tangled in her hair now, his other arm wrapping around her back and holding her against him so hard she can feel the buttons of his dress blues pressing into her breasts with every heavy breath she takes.

She feels weak-kneed and dizzy, and her fingers are clenched so tightly they ache. Lee’s mouth is relentless and all she can think is that she wants him inside her _now_ so she gives the belt loops another yank and wonders absently if they’ll rip. His mouth tears from hers with a groan of her name, and she can’t figure out why they’re still standing so she breaks the kiss long enough to murmur “Should we...?” and glance pointedly at the ground.

He swallows hard, presses his mouth against hers again before rasping, “Yeah.”

A few moments later, they’re on the ground, Kara straddling Lee’s lap as her fingers work at the buttons of his jacket. His hands are busy sliding down her thighs, then back up, cupping her ass and pulling her against him. She can feel how hard he is, and moans softly, biting back a slightly unsteady grin. “That a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Commander?”

“Really?” he asks, smirking and wrinkling his brow. “That’s the best you can do, Kara?”

She ducks in closer, lips brushing his as she murmurs, “Cut me some slack,” then fuses their mouths, darts her tongue against his lips. “I’m distracted.”

All he can manage is a soft “mm,” because she’s kissing him again, tugging his jacket over his shoulders. When she shoves it unceremoniously to the ground, he pulls away, twisting around and snatching it up. Kara watches, brow rising slowly as he shakes it out and lays it flat.

“Did you really just do that?”

“I did.” His mouth finds her jaw this time, nibbling little kisses on the sensitive skin just beneath it and Kara sucks in a quick breath. That’s… that’s very nice. “So that I can do…” And then the world is spinning and Kara is letting out a rather undignified squeak before her back settles against the jacket. “This.”

Kara looks up and all she can see is Lee and stars, so many frakking stars, and she wonders if this is for real of if she’s just suffering from some kind of alcohol-induced romantic fantasy. Then he’s kissing her again, one hand tangling in her hair, the other tugging open her BDU jacket and slipping under her tanks. His fingers are chilly, and she feels goosebumps chase a shiver through her torso. He asks if she’s cold, and she nods, wraps her arms around him and pulls him flush against her. “Guess you’ll have to keep me warm.”

“Guess so,” he breathes, and his hand skates down her belly again until his fingers are toying with the fly of her BDUs. “Maybe I’ll start down here, then.” He unbuttons her pants slowly, slowly, and Kara’s pulse starts to hammer again. This is really happening. “Let you keep your jacket for now…”

“Mm,” she agrees, drawing a breath and holding it as his hand slides inside, dips below her briefs and then he’s touching her, fingers still a little cool against where she’s so hot, and she watches as his jaw drops just a little when he feels how wet she is.

“Gods, Kara,” he breathes, his eyes never leaving her face as he swirls lightly over her clit and her hips jerk just a little against his hand. She bites her lip hard, but he’s the one who moans, and when their eyes lock again, she nods slightly and suddenly there’s no more talking. Just his fingers pressing harder, rubbing a little faster and then swooping down and teasing fingertips against her entrance. One, then two, slipping in to the first knuckle then drawing out, in again, then out, back up to circle her clit again and back down.

Just when she’s about to groan his name in frustration, they slide in all the way and Kara arches on a low moan. She thanks the gods for roomy BDUs as he starts a steady rhythm, palm rubbing her clit, fingers curling in her and making her cry out softly. His eyes are still on hers, hungrier than she’s ever seen them, and she can’t look away. She’s moaning and biting her lip and arching and squeezing his biceps, and he’s strong-and-steady Lee, building the pleasure up slowly, slowly, and all the while he never takes those dark frakking eyes off her face and she’s never felt more naked despite the fact that she’s fully clothed.

Her orgasm is sudden and fierce, just a twist of his hand and she’s flying, crying out, “Lee! _Oh, Lee!_ ” as pleasure rocks her. His hand slows but doesn’t stop, and he’s still watching, hasn’t looked away even once. And then he’s kissing her, hard and hot and hungry, rubbing his thumb over her clit and she jerks against him and squeezes her thighs shut, breathing his name. “Lee.”

“Kara,” he moans, stilling his hand and biting gently at her bottom lip. “That was…” Another slow, sucking kiss. “Need you now. Right now.”

“Uh huh,” she pants, laughing a little when he pulls his hand away and sits up, reaching for her pants while she wriggles out of her jacket and drops it to the side, then makes quick work of her tanks and bra. He’s tugging her pants past her feet as soon as she toes off her boots, and then she’s up, helping him strip down and straddling him again.

Naked under the starlight, he winds his arms around her waist and pulls her close, mouths meeting urgently as she gropes between their bodies and guides him inside her, sinking down over him in one, slow swoop. She breathes his name, he moans against her neck, and then she starts to move.

Slowly, up and down, up and down, and he’s biting lightly at her collarbone as her arms circle his neck, one of his hands splayed across her lower back, the other winding around to cup her breast, squeeze her nipple, and it feels so good that she tugs on his other arm and breathes, “More.”

Both hands on her now, rubbing and tugging and rolling the tight buds, and she gasps into the night and lets her head tip back. Opening her eyes, all she sees is stars, millions and millions of stars. It’s like flying but better, so much better because Lee’s mouth is on her throat, and he’s hard and long inside her, and her whole body feels like it’s pulsing with pleasure. She makes a point to go slow, to take her time, to draw it out and make it last, and then his mouth is wandering lower, lower, his hands gripping her hips and lifting her just a little higher until he can swirl his tongue over her peak, then give it a quick suck.

She moans softly and stills for a second, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding him in place while he tastes her. He licks, sucks, nibbles, switches to the other breast and does the same, and then she can’t take it anymore and she has to move again, has to move a little faster, has to settle into a steady rhythm and press her mouth to his for more of those kisses she can’t seem to get enough of.

They move together, one of Lee’s hands braced on her spine again, the other back at her breast, tongues tangling, breath mingling. She feels everything rising, feels her body begin to tighten around his, and then his fingers are brushing down her sweaty belly, and he’s rubbing against her clit, and she’s gone, crying out and arching and his name is on her lips over and over. It starts to ebb and she tips her head forward, pressing her lips to his brow and gasping at the reverberating bliss, and it feels suddenly like the world has too much gravity and they’re falling down, down, and then her palms are on the ground and their hips are still moving, and she’s still hissing in breaths as he arches and moans underneath her.

Kara feels shaky and breathless and so, so, good as he kisses her one more time. She levers her body off of his and flops down next to him, sides pressed together, the chilly New Caprica air actually welcome against her heated skin. Part of her still can’t really believe this happened, that she actually frakked Lee Adama. Finally. She lets out a little chuckle and then, “Well, that makes things more complicated.”

“Yeah,” he sighs, and Kara thinks for just a brief second that whatever comes next, this was worth it.  



End file.
